Happy
by BeccaXO
Summary: Leah's suffered through a horrific heartbreak in high school that broke her apart. Who will be there to pick up the pieces and finally make her whole? Will she ever truly be happy? Slightly OOC, AU, AH
1. Prologue

**Hey, so basically, the other day I was listening to my iPod and whilst I was listening to it the idea for this story came to my head. I don't know if you can guess it but I'm not going to say incase it give's anything away. It doesn't follow the song exactly, it has alot of twists, but some bits are similar.**

**Anyway, enjoy...**Prologue:

* * *

"I do," Abigail whispered, beaming and crying.

He smiled at her brightly and turned to face her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher finished, smiling gently, "you may kiss the bride."

Slowly, Abigail's veil was removed from her face and she inched closer to her new husband. Their lips locked as his hands cradled her face and the crowd erupted into applause, family and friends crying from happiness for their loved ones.

The newly-weds broke apart and turned to face the crowd, beaming, before walking down the isle, flower petals being thrown from all directions.

Leah gently picked up her basket and threw her petals. Abigail caught her eye, and her smile faded to one of sympathy and thanks. She was thankful that Leah was able to come to their wedding, after everything that had happened. She felt forever grateful to Leah, because she knew it had made her husband's day, seeing her there.

Leah smiled tentatively back and mouthed, "Congratulations."

Abigail beamed, for what seemed the thousandth time that day and mouthed back, "Thank you," before being whisked outside the church by the love of her life.

Leah sat down and looked towards the alter where the priest still stood, smiling at the happy couple outside, laughing and hugging whilst smiling for pictures. Leah envied him. How he could be so happy for a couple he barely knew; and there was no doubt in her mind that he was equally happy for every couple he met and married. Leah wished she knew what it felt like to feel that happy again, but she'd had nothing but pure torture since half a year ago. A few tears escaped as she thought back to her old life, and how close she was to getting her happy ending. She wasn't angry or resentful towards Abigail or her husband, she loved them; but she'd never be able to get rid of the horrible feeling in her chest every time she saw them, especially after today.

She took a deep breath before exiting out the doors to the church, following the rest of the crowd. She wasn't here by herself, Sam and Emily were here too, but she didn't want to see them either. She could only deal with a certain amount of heart ache in one day, and she'd only talked to them on the way to the church when absolutely necessary, but it didn't really matter, they knew to leave her alone at times like this. They both felt guilty and wanted to give Leah time to adjust.

Outside, pictures were being taken of Abigail and her new husband, her best friend.

"Leah!" He called her over.

Wiping away the remaining tears, she turned around and walked over to where he and Abigail were standing, "Yes?" She squeaked.

He smiled at her, "You think I'm having my wedding photos without my best friend in them? Get your butt over here!"

Despite the current situation, she found herself smiling slightly at his tone and happiness. There was nothing more she loved then seeing him happy, even when she was with Sam._ So what if it hurts me? _She thought, _be happy for your best friends, they deserve all the happiness two people could possibly have._

She silently made her way in between him and Abigail. Abigail smiled at her, showing all her teeth and pulled her into a hug, "Love you Leah," she whispered.

"Love you too," she whispered back as Abigail released her.

Abigail wrapped her right arm around Leah's shoulders whilst her husband wrapped his left arm around her waist.

They smiled for the camera man before the newly wed to her right leaned into her ear, whispering, "Thank you, thank you so much Leah."

She looked up into his beautiful eyes for what would be the last time and said, "Thank _you_. You've always been there for me and gave me the best year of my life. I'll be forever grateful for that, but I'm glad you're happy now."

"Thank you," he repeated, pulling her in for a bone crushing hug. Leah willed herself not to cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck and heard the camera click. She found herself thinking that it could have been like this, _should _have been like this, half a year ago. It took every bit of will power for her to not start sobbing on the spot. _All that matter's is their happiness, _she kept repeating to herself as he pulled back from their embrace.

"Don't be a stranger now," he said as he moved to stand by Abigail, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry, you'll be sick of me I'll be round so much," Leah answered back, knowing all to well that today would be the last time she ever saw them, alone or together, but she couldn't let them know that.

The newlyweds smiled at Leah, glad that they weren't loosing their best friend.

"Thank you," Abigail repeated. She hoped Leah heard the double meaning behind her words. And Leah understood. She wasn't saying thank for just promising to not disappear and thank you for coming to their wedding after everything that had happened, for being there for the both of them, but for being strong throughout the whole event. Abigail knew all too well how hurt Leah was. She didn't think it was fair to Leah that she didn't get her happily ever after because of her. There was no doubt in Abigail's mind that it was her fault, but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't turn back time and if she could, as much as she'd hate to, she would do it for her. That's what sister's were for, right? Sure, they weren't sister's in the sense that they were blood related, but they'd always thought of each other in that way. They did everything together right from the age of 4. Abigail couldn't help but feel guilty and wished she could make Leah happy again, but it was impossible now. What had happened was irreversible.

"Well, congratulations guys," Leah began, mustering the best smile she could, "but I really ought to be going. I wish you the best on your honeymoon and can't wait to see you again after."

They both smiled at her and happily said, "Thank you."

Leah nodded before walking off, leaving behind the two people that had built her happiness only to destroy it again later on in life. But, what could she do? _What's done is done,_ she thought to herself as she looked back at them, standing by the church with friends and family, posing for their wedding photo's. Abigail wore a strapless white dress made from silk, a beading design covering the bust and it all flowed out beautifully from her waist down that complemented her new husbands black suit wonderfully. Leah felt a pang of jealousy, realising how that could have been her two times to many.

She thought back to the priest as she walked the short walk back to her house. She thought about how genuinely happy he was after the wedding, but now not only did she envy him, but she wished to be him. She longed to be truly happy again, but she never could-especially after today.

During the service, she had longed to interrupt, but she knew she couldn't. She didn't have a valid reason, except her happiness. They hadn't broken any laws.

She began to sob and sunk down to the floor, curling up against a wall in her nearly silent street.

She didn't know how long she sat there before she felt two strong arms circling around her and pulling her into their chest.

She sobbed into their chest, not caring who it was in her state.

"What's wrong, miss?" they whispered.

"I…I-I…" Leah stuttered, but was cut off by a sob.

She tried again, "I…I just want to be _happy,_" she managed to spit out before another sob over took her body.

The arms held her tighter, and she sobbed into them, finding comfort in the mysterious man. He didn't ask anything else, just held her in his arms while she, quite literally, cried her heart out.

_Happy, _he thought, _she just wants to be happy? _

He looked down at her beautiful face, tear stained and hurt.

_I'll make you happy, miss, _he vowed, _I promise. I will make you happy. _**So, what do you think?**

* * *

**I don't know if you can guess who Abigail's husband is or who the man at the end is, but if you think you have any idea, leave a review. I won't reply telling you if you're right or not but I'd love to here what you think.**

**As with my other story, my updates will probably not be regular. I'm sorry, but everything is so busy and complicated for me at the moment. I will honestly try my hardest to update in the next month because I'm hoping I will actually be able to have some kind of brake from my hectic life soon enough. Sorry to keep you waiting if you're reading my other story as well, that will be my next update when possible.**

**Anyway, enough with the list of apologies, I wanted to recommend a couple of stories to you guys that are reaing this. I love them so much and wanted to see what you thought of them. First is Stephaniiie's The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson and Victim of a Teenage Nobody. She is an amazing author and I really think you should give those two stories especially a try. The first one of the stories is finished whereas the other is still in progress. If you read the first one, let me know what you think of Mason. I adore him! (Both Rated T)**  
**Another story is The Vampire in the Basement by michellephants. I've only just started reading her story so I don't know how regularly her updates are, but her story is amazing. I can't say too much without giving it away, but I'm sure you'll love it. (Rated M)**

**Oh, and sorry if the layout is a bit dodgy on this upload. My laptop's being weird and doing it all automatically. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Sorry I rambled on for a bit, but that's all :)**

**Love,**

**Becca xx**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Sighing, I looked out the window once again at ever present forest green whizzing past in a blur as the taxi drove down the road to my new house. It had been 3 weeks since I'd moved in with my father, Harry, and twin brother, Seth, to La Push.

Before, I'd lived with my mother, Sue, and step-father, Charlie Swan, with his daughter, Bella. I had nothing against them, they were all lovely people.

My mother was one of the most kind-hearted people I knew and her happiness seemed to wear off on those around her after just meeting her, but she'd always look a little broken. Her divorce with my dad had torn her apart. That's why I was so happy when she found Charlie. They were so madly in love almost immediately, and he seemed to take the horrible look of constant sadness off of her face, replacing it with love and adoration. It really wasn't much of a surprise to me when they told me they were getting married and I was so happy for them.

Of course, Bella was an added bonus to my mother's happiness. She really is such a lovely person, caring and incredibly wonderful to spend time with. We became immediate friends and were inseparable, that was until she found the Cullen's and Hale's. Edward Cullen. Her beautiful and now long-term boyfriend and roommate. Him and his family suited her perfectly and I loved spending time with them. At times though, it got a bit too much. They were all couples. Carlisle and Esme, mother and father, Emmett and Rosalie, Cullen and Hale, Alice and Japser, Cullen and Hale, and Edward and Bella, Cullen and Swan. It saddened me to have to sit there and watch all the couples, so much in love. That said, I miss them all so much-but at least I can still talk to Bella, the Cullen's and the Hale's.

That's impossible for my mother and step-father beacuse, 3 weeks ago, my mother and Charlie died in a car accident.

It was a Thursday afternoon. I was with Bella over at the Cullen's with the Hale's. Bella was off with Edward in his room, Emmett with Rosalie in Emmett's, and me, Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room, joking around whilst watching Friends re-runs. Carlisle was still at work and Esme was in the kitchen making dinner. Everything was perfectly normal, until Esme came running out of the kitchen, phone in hand, crying, and a look of complete shock on her face. Alice ran up to her, frantically asking what was wrong. That's when the worst words I'd ever heard left her lips, "Charlie and Sue were in a car accident. Carlisle said they're both most likely going to die."

I don't really remember much after that. I think I blacked out, forgetting to breath. When I woke up, I was in the hospital with everybody in the waiting room, and they were all crying. Bella was sitting in Edward's lap, sobbing and repeating, "No, no, no," whilst her hugged her tight, kissing her hair and rubbing soothing circles in her back. I immediately thought the worst when Edward looked up at me and mouthed, "I'm sorry," before nodding his head in the direction of the hospital rooms. I burst into tears, and minutes later, Carlisle came out, confirming what we all knew was true but hoped wasn't.

The few days were spent with the Cullen's at their house and after the funeral, I got on a plane with my father and Seth to La Push.

I furiously wiped the tears that had spilt from my eyes as the taxi driver stopped and climbed out silently. I smiled at him whilst paying him and turned to walk into my house.

I made my way slowly through the house in silence. Nobody was home. I'd skipped school so Harry was at work and Seth still at school, covering for me.

I went straight upstairs to my bedroom and plugged in my headphones to my ipod. Laying on my bed, I let my imagination run wild. And of course, it went straight to Sam Uley, my amazing boyfriend in the year above me at my school.

A week after I'd arrived, he asked me out, and I couldn't be happier. He was everything I could ask for. He comforted me when I needed it without a second thought and always seemed so genuinely happy to see me, it made me feel so lucky to have him. He didn't know, but I was already in love with him. Nobody knew, actually, apart from people. And as bad as I felt about telling them before him, I couldn't stop myself. Those three people were Emily, my cousin and best friend, Abigail, my best friend since we were 4 years old, and Jacob, my recent best friend who was introduced to me through Sam. Jacob lived in La Push with his father Billy, Emily lived in La Push with her mother and father, and Abigail in Forks with her mother, father and younger brother. Jacob and Emily knew each other as of a week ago, Emily and Abigail have known each other since we were all 8 years old, and Jacob and Abigail hadn't met each other yet, as far as I'm concerned. I really didn't mean to tell Emily, it just kind of slipped out. Jacob guessed and when I argued back to quickly knew he was right; and I…I really have no excuse for telling Abigail, it just kind of blurted out. I mean, that girl is like my sister and I tell her everything. It was bound to happen.

I smiled as I thought of my friends and drifted off to sleep with my ipod playing quietly in the background.

I woke up to a warm hand from behind rubbing up and down on my arm from where I was curled on my side. Curious, I turned around and peeked slightly through my eyelashes at who was behind me.

"Sam!" I shouted, now fully awake and launching myself at him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey cupcake," he chuckled.

I pulled back a little and scowled at him, "How many times? Don't call me cupcake!"

He just laughed, "Fine then, sweet cheeks?"

"No."

"Smoochums?"

"Nope."

"Cutie Pie?"

"Definitely not."

He sighed, a smirk playing on his lips, "What can I call you then?"

"Leah," I answered seriously.

He laughed lightly, shaking his head at me. I smiled up at him.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he looked into my eyes, but I was completely mesmerised by his mouth.

"So I've been told."

He laughed again, but I silenced him by kissing him. He still for a few seconds, surprised, I'm sure, but soon enough began kissing me back, and everything faded to black but him. It felt so good kissing him. Like everything was better again just by the feel of his lips on mine.

All too soon, he pulled away, a beautiful smile on his face, "What was that for?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Just felt like it."

He laughed and gave me another quick peck on the lips.

"So, why'd you ditch school this afternoon? I missed you at lunch," he said quietly, playing absentmindedly with a strand of my hair.

I smiled at the notion, "I had English and we were reading a book. And, um, the girl who was the main character, kind of lost her parents in a car accident. It was too familiar, I just…" I trailed off, he already knew.

He sighed, hugging me closer and kissing the top of my head, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Leah."

"It's ok, I'll be alright soon enough. I'd just rather not have any reminders of it. It's not exactly a happy time for me."

I felt him nod and we lay in comfortable silence on my bed for a few more minutes until I heard Harry call up,

"Sam! Leah! Seth! Dinner!"

Surprised, I sat up and turned towards the clock. 6:45pm! How was I supposed to sleep tonight if I had just slept for…6 hours! Hang on…

"Sam? How long ago did you get here?"

He looked sheepish all of a sudden and I looked around, noticing my ipod on the bedside table, "Um…a few hours, maybe."

"What? Why?"

He looked down, "Well, I was worried about you so I came to check on you straight after I dropped Emily home. I came up to find you asleep and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. You know how cranky you get after being woken up," he teased.

"Hey!" I scolded playfully, "I rather liked how I was woken up today and you don't hear me being all moody!"

He laughed, "Sure. Now come on, your dad's waiting."

He held out his hand and I took it, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed again as we walked down the stairs and I smiled slightly. This man, right here, was all I wanted. He made me so unbelievably happy; I couldn't imagine life without him.

* * *

**So, what do you think?  
I realise it's probably not the most interesting thing to read but this chapter is crucial to the story.**

**I'm actually really proud of myself for doing a monthly update, haha, how sad it that? Lol x**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews last chapter and adds for my story. I was so happy that you liked it, I'm still waiting for a horrid review to come through telling me how boring it is or how useless I am at writing, so it made me smile so much everytime I got a nice review. **

**Be sure to let me know what I could improve on and what you thought of this chapter.**

**Love, **

**Becca xx**


End file.
